Omega Farm
"Cowl?" asked the woman in a black trenchcoat, glancing at the teen boy in a green jumpsuit and a green motorcycle helmet, which he wore for safety. "Stay close to me. I don't need my sidekick getting hurt again." "Got it, Madame Midnight!" Cowl, the boy, responded. He glanced at Madame Midnight, his mentor as they stood on top of the glass roof of the factory, dimmed with dirt. Madame Midnight crouched down to wipe away some of the dirt to see. A man in a red lab coat and yellow glasses was writing something down on his notepad. "This is the Omega Farm alright… and that's Dr. Gerome..." muttered Madame Midnight. "We gotta act fast. We don't know what they're doing with that super-soldier formula they nicked," Cowl nodded as Madame Midnight cracked the roof with her whip. The two turned into shadows courtesy of Cowl's ability and slipped through the cracks, completely silent as they descended. "Don't overextend yourself." she reminded Cowl as they slipped out of shadow. Dr. Gerome noticed them right away. "Here so quickly? I wonder who leaked the information to you...?" Madame Midnight outstretched her hand as she seemed to be protecting the Cowl, Dr. Gerome surging his hand with electrical energy. "Do you need her to protect you?." he cackled. "She's not protecting me, idiot." Cowl replied. Madame Midnight's palm was covered in runes in which lunar magic glowed out of. She hadn't outstretched her arm to protect, but to project. Creating a magic moon-shaped boomerang, the projectile slammed into Dr. Gerome. Cowl shifted back into shadow form to locate the formula. Madame Midnight turned around as she heard stifled sounds, only seeing a small teddy bear. She crouched to look at it closer. Suddenly, the plush bear jumped off the floor, bones tearing out from the toy to emerge as a creature encased in red energy. A bottle with a single red drop was dangling from the monster's ribcage. The formula… Suddenly, she heard struggling, and turned her head back to see Cowl in a hold from Dr. Gerome. "I caught this guy all tuckered out." he sinisterly said. "You're cornered, Midnight." He held his electrically charged hand towards Cowl's head. She had to quickly think of a plan… glancing around the room, she knew she didn't have a lot she could do. She braced the whip and swung back as she kicked forward, slamming into the man's chest. His mouth sputtered out with blood as Cowl dropped from his hands, as the creature attempted to move forward before suddenly dropping to the floor, the whip having pulled the bottle from the rib cage. The man growled as he saw Madame Midnight with Cowl in her arms whip onto a pipe and throw themselves into the air, escaping out from the glass roof. "I told you not to overextend yourself like that," Madame Midnight growled as they ran into the forest where their get-away vehicle was located. Cowl put his head down for a moment. "At least we got the formula." she noted. It was a quiet ride back, with Cowl reflecting and Madame Midnight's anxieties slowly washing over her. Category:Short Stories Category:Exotoro's Short Story Collection Category:Stories Category:Writings